The subject matter described herein relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to defect analysis.
Semiconductor technology has been following Moore's law for more than three decades. The number of transistors doubles per technology generation by continuous shrink of critical dimensions. As a result, the complexity of manufacturing process increases due to increase in number of process steps, reduced technology development window and the need to develop a profitable product. Yield analysis engineers play a critical rule in ensuring process technology development is optimized by providing a quick learning to process engineers. Yield engineers are also responsible in high volume manufacturing for ensuring manufacturing line is healthy and by preventing any problems that can cause excursions.